


How to get a lover for Christmas

by haru_ran



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate of his lonesomeness, he was determined to change something for the Christmas holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the [dbskistic](http://dbskistic.livejournal.com/) 2014 for [hana_cho](http://hana-cho.livejournal.com/). This turned more angsty than first intended, but yeah.

Shining yellow on a white surface the letters of _Kim's Escort Agency_ were glaring into the darkness of a winterly evening. They did not glare particularly brighter than any of the other shiny boards in Hong-dae belonging to restaurants, clubs, a noraebang or the screens illuminating the fassade of a building, but to the young man walking aimless circles in front of the agency they were shining brighter than anything else around him. Maybe because he was nervous. Yes, for sure he was. He shivered due to his loose nerves more than from the coldness of the nearing December.

“This is a bad idea,” he muttered to himself over and over into his woollen scarf and pulled his beanie further over his cold ears. Time and again he shifted his gaze towards the ordinary building amidst buildings that so blatantly glared at him and even, to him at least, laughed over him. It didn't help his uneasiness any further that he felt passerbys looking at him. Though they did not. They were too caught up in their own world and own problems to even take notice of the young man hanging around in front of an escort agency. After another fifteen minutes and at least twenty walked circles, the lad drew in a deep breath and gathered all his courage to step into the building. Oh the hardships he deliberately was going through just to not again be the fifth wheel among his friends and family spending time with their lovers!

A whist of warm air greeted the young man upon entering the revolving door that led him into the foyer of the agency. The walls were coloured in soft beige and the floor carpeted in red. Here and there the first festive decorations could be found as well. A soft tune played in the quite deserted hallway whilst the lad strolled through it. He surely didn't expect this place to look so … decent. Decent and nice, yes. Comfortable even. Gazing around in awe he pulled off his beanie and ruffled through his brunette hair. He didn't register much of his surroundings until a voice called out to him, “May I help you, Sir?”

Startled the brunette turned around and set eyes onto a reception desk occupied by a black haired female. “I … er … uhm,” he stuttered and nervously looked around. The female probably barely as old as himself chuckled in amusement at his antics.

“Is it your first time?” she asked and the brunette just blinked dumbfounded at her.

“What?” he mumbled and fumbled nervously with the beanie in his hands. He could feel his cheeks heating up when the receptionist lady gave him a look-over and smiled softly.

“You're here for the first time, right?” she inquired and beckoned the brunette over. He complied slowly and muttered an almost inaudible, “Yeah.”

“Relax, no one's going to bite you,” she exclaimed and winked at the brunette. He barely blinked and before he had the chance to reply, she continued, “I'm sure I can help you out. What are you looking for?”

“Looking for?” the brunette repeated and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Ah, yes. Like, what kind of event do you need an escort for, or it as well helps if you know what type of escort you want,” the receptionist lady explained upon noticing his confusion.

“Oh,” he muttered in understanding and felt his cheeks heating up even more wih embarrassment. “Actually, I am not really sure,” he said and smiled nervously whilst slipping his left hand under his scarf to rub over the nape of his neck. He didn't even register doing it, he just did it out of habit.

“Hm,” the black haired female hummed in thought whilst pursing her lips and eyed the brunette. He seemed pretty young, maybe a bit older than herself, was pretty tall and, one could not deny, was quite a handsome fellow. She really wondered why someone like him would be in need of hiring an escort. There sure must be a handful of love interests out there for him? Shrugging the thought off she focused on her computer and opened a file containing the available escorts. “Are you looking for a male or a female?” she asked into the silence that had come over them and looked at the tall male. She stared into widened eyes.

“You … you employ males and females?” he stuttered and she laughed softly upon his obvious surprise.

“Yes we do. We have quite a wide range of customers who look for men and women alike,” she explained with a smile and hoped that the customer-to-be in front of her would calm down. He really seemed to be a bundle of nerves. Not the first she had the chance to encounter at her workplace, but probably the most nervous of all.

“I see,” the brunette mumbled and let his eyes wander over the reception desk and got himself lost in deep thought.

“So, what are you looking for?” the receptionist lady asked after a while and ripped him out of his own world. He only stared at her. He didn't seem to be a friend of much words. “Male or female?” she inquired a little more careful and cocked her head aside expectantly.

The brunette gnawed on his plush bottom lip followed by a quick flick of his tongue to moisten its texture before he softy replied, “Male.” Not paying any special attention to his words the black haired made a few clicks with her mouse and opened another file. That she didn't make a remark about his sexuality helped his nerves in calming down quite a lot. He was really thankful for that.

“All right,” the receptionist lady announced more to herself than to him and just then the brunette registered the name tag on her blazer.

“MiYoung,” he mumbled to himself but her responding “Yes?” was an indicator that she had heard him. “Sorry, I just noticed your name tag,” he apologized with a sheepish smile and rubbed the nape of his neck beneath his scarf.

“No problem,” MiYoung replied with a smile before asking the brunette, “What kind of event is it that he shall accompany you at?”

“Er ...” came as a thoughtful reply, followed by a meek, “Is it possible to get someone for the Christmas holidays?”

“For Christmas?” MiYoung inquired and the brunette nodded. She sighed. “I admit that's pretty tough. We don't have many available on holidays in general, just a handful. Let me check though if you're lucky.” Hoping that MiYoung would find someone, the tall brunette only watched her typing and clicking away on her computer. Time went by agonizingly fast and the lad almost lost faith in getting saved from being the fifth wheel on the holidays.

'Back to square one, huh,' he thought and didn't register MiYoung halting her search until she announced, “All right. I found two males fitting your request.” Dumbfounded the brunette's voice rose a little high when he exclaimed, “Really?” MiYoung chuckled a little at his obvious relief and desperateness.

“Yes, though let me ask you one more question. It is quite an intimate one, I must admit,” she said and smiled apologetic at him.

“Uhm, I guess that's all right,” he replied meekly and drew a small smile albeit his lips were trembling a little.

“Well, I just need to know whether you want someone offering sexual services as well or rather not,” MiYoung declared and her inquiry was followed suit by a curt “No.”

“Good, then I have someone for you. I hope he is to your liking?” she remarked and turned her screen a little for the brunette to be able to catch a glimpse of his possible escort. Noticing the other's tongue-tied stupor, she asked a little amused, “Well?”

“Oh, sorry. I,” the brunette exclaimed flustered and drew back from the computer screen.

She laughed softly before inquiring, “It's okay. What do you say though. Would you like to hire him?”

“Uhm, yes. That is if he is okay with that? I mean, I didn't meet him and all, and what if he doesn't like my face or something or what when,” the brunette rambled in shyness and embarrassment and got halted by MiYoung.

“Don't worry about that. I am sure he will agree,” she said and asked further whilst slowly reaching for the receiver of her phone, “Would you like to meet him? I can arrange something if you like.”

“If … if it is not too much to ask of you, then please do,” the brunette replied and widened his eyes when MiYoung immediately brought the receiver to her ear.

“Good. Just give me a minute,” she exclaimed and typed in a phone number.

“What are you,” he stuttered but she shushed him softly.

“I'll call him,” she mouthed and winked suggestively at him. “Oh yes, what is your name?” she asked and caught up in his dumbfoundedness he curtly replied, “YunHo.”

“YunHo, I see,” she mumbled and shortly after paid her attention to the call obviously being answered. “Hi, it's me. I know it's your day off today and already turning half past eight, but do you have a moment?” YunHo barely stared at MiYoung indulging into a conversation with his probably to-be-escort. “I've got a customer for you. Name's YunHo and he'd like to meet you beforehand. Oh really? Wait a sec,” she declared and pulled the receiver a little from her ear. “He says you can meet him at _Min's Restaurant_ in Myeong-dong. He's having dinner there and you could talk things over with him yourself,” she explained and YunHo splattered a quite high-pitched, “Now!?” She chuckled. “Yes, now. Unless you'd like to meet him some other time?”

“No. No, no. Now is fine. I, er, just quickly make my way over there. Thank you,” YunHo quickly responded, flustered and flushed, and hurriedly set foot out of the agency.

“Wait!” MiYoung called after him but by then he had already left the building. She laughed and returned to her phone call, “There's a pretty flustered brunette on his way to meet you. I bet you'll recognize him without knowing how he looks. I am not sure though that he will recognize you from the picture I showed him for a glimpse,” she explained in amusement and gained amused laughter from her counterpart.

*****

By the time YunHo reached Myeong-dong, he was out of breath, flushed and sweaty. His coat was opened a little and his scarf loosened. Whilst hurrying along crowded streets and side alleys, he time and again glanced onto the clock on his mobile phone and mumbled things in frustration when the minutes were ticking by fast. When the brunette finally arrived in front of an ordinary family restaurant with the red letters _Min's Restaurant_ , he only hoped that he was still on time.

With his heart beating fast he entered the restaurant and was immediately greeted with the scent of freshly cooked food and an almost deafening volume of its many customers that for the split of a second he only wanted to tumble back out again. YunHo looked around and swallowed hard whilst pulling off his beanie. How was he ever going to find the man of the escort agency in this crowded place? He barely remembered the glimpse of the photo he had seen thanks to his nervousness. It didn't take long for others to notice his unsureness which caused a waiter to address him, “Can I help you, Sir?”

YunHo felt his cheeks warming up more and he fumbled with his beanie. “Uhm, perhaps. I, er, am looking for someone,” he meekly replied and got even more nervous and tense when the waiter inquired further, “Do you have a name or can describe the person you're looking for? As you can see it is quite crowded this evening.”

In his stupor YunHo didn't say much except a muttered and trembled, “Well, uhm.”

“Ah, YunHo-ssi! I'm glad you could make it,” someone chimed in a melodious and relatively deep voice right next to the brunette who in surprise turned to its source. He faced a blond male probably in his mid-twenties, just like himself, who was barely half a head smaller than himself and somehow looked familiar. Before YunHo had any more time to dwell on his thoughts, successfully blending out the talk between the blond and the waiter, he was already led to a small table for two in the corner of the restaurant near the shop's only window. The blond sat down and invited YunHo to do the same. He complied slowly, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. His counterpart chuckled.

“You can take off your coat, you know. It is quite warm in here.” YunHo blinked dumbfounded and looked down at himself. His cheeks flushed a little. “Right,” he muttered and stood up shortly to remove his coat. Whilst pulling the warm garment over the back of his chair, he suddenly realized who the blond in front of him probably was.

“You're my ...” he lowered his voice a little and nervously looked around, “escort?”

The blond laughed softly, thanking the waiter for the two glasses of water being placed on the table, before he replied, “I am. To make our conversation a lot easier though, you may call me JaeJoong.” Five minutes of silence followed in which YunHo fidgeted a little uneasy on his chair under JaeJoong's gaze on him. He didn't dare himself to look at the blond.

“You're not a friend of crowded places, I assume,” JaeJoong remarked into the silence and YunHo agreed with a curt nod. He looked a little up and replied, “They make me uncomfortable.”

JaeJoong smiled sympathetically, “I can tell. If you rather want to talk about this somewhere else, we could have a change of places.” YunHo shook his head. “It's all right. I will get used to it sooner or later. Probably later. Besides, I am sure you ordered something for dinner already and I don't want to be the reason to spoil that.”

“That's really attentive of you, thank you,” JaeJoong said and took a sip of his water. YunHo did the same when the blond rummaged in his bag and retrieved a notebook. The brunette watched him silently when he opened an empty page and made to scribble something down. JaeJoong halted in his movements though. “I know this comes a bit late, and I apologize, but what is actually your family name?” he asked and looked up. “Mine is Kim by the way.”

“Oh,” YunHo muttered and took another sip of water. “It's Jung. Jung YunHo,” he replied and JaeJoong curtly wrote it down whilst shaking his head and mumbling to himself, “Really professional, Kim.” YunHo snorted a little at that and cleared his throat when JaeJoong looked at him with a raised eyebrow and the hint of a smirk. “Well, I am glad that my professionality amuses you and brought you out of your shell.”

YunHo's face froze. “Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh,” he muttered and fondled the rim of his glass.

JaeJoong chuckled at that. “No need to apologize. The more relaxed you are, the easier we get around the topic I assume,” he said with a smile and shoved his notebook a bit aside when his dinner arrived. Looking a little expectantly at YunHo for a while, the waiter retrieved from their table shortly after. JaeJoong cocked his head aside. “You don't want to order something?”

YunHo shook his head. “I'm not hungry,” he replied and nervously rubbed the nape of his neck. “Or, to be perfectly honest, I'm so nervous I doubt I could take anything in other than water.”

“I see. I hope you don't mind if I,” JaeJoong remarked apologetic and was interrupted, “No, no. Please eat.” The blond didn't need to be told twice when he took a first bite of his bibimbap. After swallowing he continued with their talk, “Seeing that you are uncomfortable in crowded places, I suggest that we take a walk after dinner and you tell me something about yourself. Is that all right?” YunHo nodded in agreement. “Okay then. Can you tell me what exactly I can do for you, YunHo-ssi?”

The brunette swallowed at that. “Well,” he started and fell into silence. JaeJoong didn't prod him for an answer, instead he gave him the time he needed to adjust and ate his dinner in the meantime. Halfway through his serving, YunHo finally continued, “I need a companion for the Christmas holidays.”

“I suppose I shall appear as your boyfriend,” JaeJoong assumed and YunHo blushed harshly. “Yes,” he agreed and for some reason he wanted the ground beneath him to open up and swallow him whole.

“I can tell that this is important to you. You seem a little desperate, to be honest. Do you want to tell me about your reasons? It is not a must but maybe it can help,” JaeJoong said in a calming voice. His eyes were full of concern when YunHo had the courage to look at him and somehow it made him feel at ease. Although he still was a bundle of nerves, JaeJoong somehow managed to make him feel comfortable.

“Maybe later,” YunHo replied and flashed a troubled smile. JaeJoong nodded in understanding and didn't comment on this any further. After refilling their glasses of water, JaeJoong continued eating.

“What is your plan for the holidays, by the way? I mean, are there many people we have to convince that we are supposedly dating?” he inquired once he had swallowed and got his pen ready to take notes.

“Well, there's a school reunion on the 24th. I intented to skip the event, but my friends won't stop bugging me to come along,” YunHo explained and sighed at his last words. JaeJoong halted his scribbling when a thought crossed his mind.

“Are that very good friends of yours?” he asked and pursed his lips a little when YunHo nodded.

“I suppose. They are just a handful, but they know probably all of my antics and still stay in contact with me,” the brunette replied and looked at the ceiling in thought. A genuine smile crossed his lips when he looked down again and muttered, “Yes, they're really good friends.”

“Then I suggest we meet them before the reunion, and meet constantly for a while as well,” the blond exclaimed and had YunHo staring at him in surprise.

“What do you mean?” he asked dumbfounded and cocked his head in wonder.

“Well, don't get me wrong, but if you want us to convincingly pose as a couple, then we have some training ahead of us,” JaeJoong explained and smiled softly. “Right now you are too awkward around me to persuade any other person of us being together.” YunHo sighed in agreement. He knew that this wasn't going to be as easy as he had expected.

*****

After settling a few more general facts about YunHo's request, mainly what was to await JaeJoong over the holidays and a schedule of meet-ups beforehand for training, and JaeJoong finishing and paying his dinner, the two men left the restaurant and strolled through the nightly streets towards a subway station. Their talk shifted towards a more personal note and YunHo was slightly surprised to find out that JaeJoong was as well 27 of age. He was sure the blond could be younger.

“Uhm, I have a question, JaeJoong-ssi,” YunHo asked, more into his scarf than directly to JaeJoong, when they rounded a corner. The streets by now were already clearing as people hurried into their warm home. He earned a muffled reply, “Go ahead.” YunHo rubbed the nape beneath his scarf. “Well, how is it with the payment. Like, how much do you get and all. I honestly am a little short of money,” YunHo muttered nervously and hoped that all the settlements wouldn't shatter because of his lack of money.

“Generally you get a notification from the agency about the payment. It lists the amount and services you made use of. You don't have to worry though. I admit it gets a little pricey because of the holidays, but you can pay in instalments,” JaeJoong explained and cast a glance at YunHo. The brunette nodded in silence. “Normally the extra meet-ups are bonuses that need to be paid as well,” he muttered and silenced YunHo's upcoming protest with a raised finger. He continued at once, “Since I offered those meet-ups myself, the payment for the bonuses will be omitted. You get them for free because in your case they are really necessary.”

YunHo sighed in relief at that. He buried his nose further into his scarf and laughed dryly, “I'm really a lost case, huh.”

JaeJoong shook his head. “You are not. Just because you're shy around foreigners and need your time to get warm with them doesn't make you a lost case. It just makes you a special one,” he said to calm YunHo down. He wasn't sure though that YunHo would find his explanation anywhere near satisfying. “Besides, I think you are an interesting person just the way you are. That was a compliment.”

“Er, thank you,” YunHo muttered bashfully and felt his cheeks heating up beside it being freezing cold. As a more introverted person he wasn't really used to hear such things from others, especially strangers.

“Ah,” JaeJoong suddenly exclaimed and stopped abrupt. YunHo stopped as well in confusion. “Can you give me your mobile phone for a second?” the blond asked and looked expectantly at YunHo. The taller complied and handed him the device. JaeJoong pulled off his gloves and shoved them into his pocket before he took it into his hands and clicked away on the keyboard.

“What are you doing?” YunHo asked curiously after a while.

“I give you my number. We can stay in contact then for the meet-ups and, of course, as your potential boyfriend you need to have my number as well,” JaeJoong explained and typed away his number into the mobile phone. Stupified YunHo just stared at the other male. JaeJoong was right, of course, but it still was very surprising to him. He watched JaeJoong further by adding his number and fishing his own clamshell phone out of his pocket, and for the first time he actually noticed the other. The blond strands were hidden beneath a wollen grey beanie, his chin and mouth covered by a colourful woollen scarf. His nose had a rounded tip and had turned red under the coldness, and his eyes were dark brown. He was a little shorter than himself, not much though. Maybe the half of his head. YunHo came to the conclusion that JaeJoong was extraordinarily good-looking, and that he didn't deserve him as an escort. He sighed loudly when JaeJoong called himself with his phone and the other looked curiously at him.

“What's wrong?” he asked and ended the call when his clamshell phone vibrated in his palm. YunHo gnawed on his bottom lip, invisible to JaeJoong's eyes, when the blond handed him back his phone and fell into silence. They stood still in the coldness for another two mintues before YunHo had the courage to answer, “I just realized that you're too good to be my escort.”

JaeJoong blinked, dumbfounded. “Why would you say that?” he asked and motioned that they should continue their way to the station before they freeze to the ground.

“Well, I am sure you hear that often, but you are handsome and I am, well, just me,” YunHo replied after a while and hid himself in his scarf as deep as he could. “I'm just a guppy with a small face and weirdly shaped eyes and a puffy bottom lip,” he muttered further and, to his utmost surprise, JaeJoong laughed heartily at that.

“I'm sorry for laughing, but please, who put that bug in your ear?” JaeJoong exclaimed between his laughter and had to wipe away a tear of amusement.

“My ex-boyfriends did,” YunHo barely muttered and at the note of his voice, JaeJoong forced himself to stop laughing.

“They're stupid,” was his only comment after that. Silence passed again between them until they reached the subway station and walked down the stairs. “You know, you don't need to belittle yourself. You're a handsome guy and from what I got the chance to witness until now, a very sensitive and kind one as well,” JaeJoong exclaimed when they reached the gate. It didn't take long for their subway to arrive and both pulled off their beanies and loosened their coats and scarfs when they entered the heated vehicle. Once they sat down in a corner, JaeJoong sighed upon YunHo's silence. “You don't believe me, right?” he said and YunHo shook his head slightly.

“It's not that. I guess there has to be something about it when my friends tell me about it more than once a day and when a stranger like you says it as well. Sorry for that,” YunHo replied and sat back against their seat. “I'm unsure, I guess.”

“That's true,” JaeJoong muttered and glanced at the route map of their subway. “All right, change of topic. Do you have an idea of what we can tell your family and friends of how we met?” he announced and YunHo blinked at the sudden change of subject.

“I, er, have no idea to be honest,” YunHo replied truthfully and rubbed nervously over the nape of his neck.

“Hm, okay, let's see. I doubt you go out alone, so I guess meeting at a club is out of the question,” JaeJoong stated and YunHo only nodded in agreement. “How is it with your workplace? You said you're working in the technical section of a toy production.”

YunHo shook his head. “I barely have contact with colleagues of other sections, let alone people outside the company. I rarely even talk with the people in the technical section,” he declared bashfully and JaeJoong just nodded in agreement.

“Maybe we have to go about it another way. What are your hobbies?” the blond inquired thoughtfully and glanced once more at the route plan. His station was three more ahead.

YunHo thought for a long minute when the subway came to halt at a station. He replied once the vehicle continued its way, “I guess reading.”

“Hm, I think we can work with that. Do you read in special places perhaps? A library, a bookstore, or maybe a park?” JaeJoong inquired further when an idea for the story how they met formed in his head.

“Well, I think others find it weird and all, but I really like to sit under a tree somewhere and read a good book. Whether on a bench or right to its roots doesn't matter,” the brunette exclaimed and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “I don't do it when it gets cold though. This year I barely got to it till September.”

“That's good enough to figure out a convincing story,” JaeJoong replied and flashed YunHo a sure smile when the brunette looked at him confused. Before he could utter a word though, JaeJoong's station was announced. “Ah, I have to leave here,” he declared and rose from his seat. He fastened his scarf and coat and looked expectantly at YunHo when he rose as well to shake his hand for a goodbye. JaeJoong shook his head at the outstretched hand. “You need to get used to it,” was all he muttered before he pulled his arms around YunHo's torso and hugged him until the subway came to a halt. “I'll see you next weekend,” he exclaimed with a broad smile when he let go of YunHo and left.

Stupified YunHo stared after him. He wasn't sure what he should make of the hug, what he should think or how he should feel about it. He knew it belonged to their scheme, but for the split of a second he was afraid that he might fall too deep into something he knew was going to end before it actually had the chance to start.

*****

During their first meet-up at the beginning of December, YunHo was just as awkward as JaeJoong had met him the first time. As a contrast to the cold, they spent time deliberately in a quiet corner of a cafe if not taking a walk through the city. Their first meeting wasn't a long one, but at the end of it they settled on a story they could tell on how they met and started dating. YunHo had voiced his concern about the story not being convincing enough for his family and friends to believe. JaeJoong had told him not to worry and that everything would be just fine.

“Trust me. It's gonna work,” he had announced over and over. YunHo wanted to believe him, but he had difficulties. He couldn't even explain it. It didn't last long though that their story was put to the test. Just two weeks before Christmas the two met for the fourth time in an ordinary cafe.

“Say, do you think you could arrange a meeting with one of your friends?” JaeJoong asked after a sip of his hot chocolate. As a response YunHo choked on his own hot chocolate with cinnamon. “What?” he spluttered with wide eyes and learned back against his seat on the lounge.

“Well, I think since we made such a good progress so far, it is about time that we try our _relationship_ out before the big day,” the blond explained and tried to calm down YunHo with a smile. He was really satisfied with the progress YunHo had made until now that he was sure anyone would be convinced of them to be dating. There was just one open question left, but he would get to that soon enough. He had an assumption of YunHo's answer, but he rather wanted to be very sure before he made a real job of it.

“I don't think I'm ready. No, JaeJoong, I really can't,” YunHo rambled and rubbed nervously over the nape of his neck. He didn't know how JaeJoong came to the conclusion that he would be ready for this, especially since the other knew perfectly well how long it took him to address JaeJoong without any formalities.

“Seriously, YunHo. You don't have to-”

“YunHo?” someone interrupted their conversation from behind JaeJoong who sat with his back to the cafe's interior. Before the blond could make anything of the situation, YunHo jumped up with a lit face and broad smile and fell around the other person.

“ChangMin! Good to see you! How was your trip to Italy?” he exclaimed and didn't notice JaeJoong watching him and the tall lad holding a coffee to go in his hand. A satisfied smile scurried over JaeJoong's lips upon witnessing YunHo's openness with the tall young man with dark-brown hair whom he was sure to be one of YunHo's friends.

“Oh, it was amazing. Got to see a lot of things. The Colosseum in Rome was magnificent,” ChangMin exclaimed and when his eyes fell onto JaeJoong, the blond waved with his fingers. “Enough of me though, who's your friend here?” he asked immediately and, being his nervous self, YunHo came hard into stuttering.

“R-right, sorry. My manners,” he muttered and cleared his throat. JaeJoong rose from his chair when YunHo continued, “Uhm, well. This is ChangMin, my best friend so to speak. And this is JaeJoong.” A short silence followed. “He ... he's my-”

“Boyfriend. Nice to meet you,” JaeJoong interrupted helpful and shook hands with ChangMin after shortly squeezing YunHo's arm for encouragement. ChangMin seemed dumbstruck at the introduction and, staring by turns at YunHo and JaeJoong, muttered a whispery reply, “The pleasure's all mine.” Gladly the tall youth accepted JaeJoong's offer to sit down with them for a while and excused himself for occupying JaeJoong's former chair. The blond sat down next to YunHo on the lounge and, albeit knowing that YunHo still felt a little awkward with it, slid close to his side.

“Wow, I'm gone for two months and you pick up such a hunk. Sorry for that,” ChangMin muttered awstruck and earned a chuckle from JaeJoong. “No harm done.”

“Yun, I know you don't like that but I really have to be nosy this once,” ChangMin apologized and turned at JaeJoong with his curious questions, “When did you start dating? How did you meet? I would ask more but YunHo is already succumbing into his shell.”

JaeJoong glanced at YunHo and shortly down upon noticing the squeeze YunHo gave his hand. He turned his attention back to ChangMin and let YunHo dwell a little on his thoughts in his shell. He would come back out sooner or later anyway. “Well, we met around two or three months ago. It took him some time to even register my approaches to him.”

“I can imagine,” ChangMin laughed heartily and took a sip of his coffee to go. “He's always been a little slow on the uptake when it comes to flirting.”

“Hey,” YunHo protested at that and JaeJoong playfully bumped his shoulder.

“Welcome back,” he muttered with a smile and YunHo huffed a breath. “It is true though, you know. Every day I came to that park, but you only noticed me when I snatched away your book,” he complained and the hint of a pout scurried over his lips.

“Do you really have to talk about that?” YunHo remarked and felt really uneasy about their scheme being thrown at ChangMin so blatantly. He was sure that his best friend would find out about their fake getting to know.

Instead ChangMin whistled appreciatively. “I think that is the first time I ever saw you joining a nosy discussion about your love life like that,” he muttered and turned directly at JaeJoong, “Whatever you did to him, keep it up. It is nice to see him for once like this with someone he is dating.”

“I'll give my best,” JaeJoong replied with a genuine smile. At that YunHo felt a little sting in his heart full of regret. Before their conversation could continue, ChangMin jumped up once his eyes fell onto his watch.

“Oh dear, I come too late for dinner. Mom's gonna kill me,” he announced and grabbed his coffee to go. He motioned for YunHo and JaeJoong to stay seated and fastened his jacket whilst babbling away excitedly, “It was a pleasure to meet you and I'm looking forward to continue our talk some time. I know! I'm sure you'll accompany YunHo at the school reunion, right? You must. KyuHyun and SooYoung will be delighted to meet you when I told them about you.”

“I will look forward to that,” JaeJoong replied with a smile and all three waved goodbye when ChangMin left. YunHo sighed heavily and fell relieved back against the seat. “That was a bad idea,” he muttered to himself and buried his face in his arm.

“Don't say that. You were good and it went really well,” JaeJoong said with a calm voice and patted YunHo's shoulder. The brunette shook his head. “How can you say that? I didn't do anything aside being awkward.”

“ChangMin didn't find it odd though, right? So stop worrying. This is going to be perfectly fine,” the blond insisted. YunHo just sighed and stayed silent afterwards. It didn't even bother him that JaeJoong was still seated very closely next to him.

“YunHo,” the blond said into the silence and earned a responsive hum. “I didn't breach this topic until now because I knew you wouldn't be very comfortable with it, but there's a last question we have to settle.”

YunHo straightened in his seat and looked with furrowed eyesbrows at JaeJoong. “What do you mean?”

JaeJoong turned to YunHo and looked him straight in the eye. YunHo still felt a little unsure about it and time and again let his eyes wander away from the blond's gaze. “Well, I'm talking about couple things you'd be okay with to share in public,” JaeJoong explained and YunHo drew a long breath. “I am pretty sure, that I can cancel intimate things like kissing and more from the list,” he said further and YunHo nodded furiously. “Thought so. I know that hugging is still a little awkward to you, but you're doing all right with it. What I want to know is whether you'd be okay with holding hands in public as well.”

YunHo thought about this for some time before he had the courage to reply, “Yeah. I guess I could live with that as well. It won't kill me, right?”

JaeJoong smiled. “Good. I'm asking because you've been holding my hand for the last five minutes.” At that YunHo stared surprised down and indeed found his hand wrapped around JaeJoong's. He didn't even register doing it, nor could remember why or when he did it, but he immediately let go as if touching fire.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was,” he stuttered nervously and was close to panic. JaeJoong patted his shoulder to calm him down.

“Relax, YunHo. It's all right. There is nothing to apologize for,” the blond muttered and gently squeezed YunHo's shoulder.

“But,” YunHo wanted to protest but JaeJoong shushed him, “No buts. If you keep progressing and doing things like this, then you will be more than just fine for Christmas.”

“I don't know,” the brunette mumbled and looked down. He still was very unsure about the whole scheming he had initiated. He didn't really look forward to Christmas, but at the same time he didn't want to cancel his deal with JaeJoong.

*****

Time went by fast and before YunHo was anywhere near close to feel really sure about what he was doing, Christmas had arrived and around the late afternoon of the 24th JaeJoong picked him up to make their way to the school reunion in YunHo's old highschool. The brunette wasn't really excited about that event at all.

“You seem more nervous than usual,” JaeJoong declared some time along the way on the road and tuned down the radio a little.

“And that honestly surprises you? I'm not confident about myself, let about our ... relationship. Maybe it was a bad idea after all,” YunHo muttered and let his gaze wander out of the window.

“I know you feel conflicted about it and that I really can't change anything about it, your antics or character, and trust me, I rather not want to change any of that, but when I remember correctly, you don't feel very comfortable among all those couples either,” JaeJoong tried to smooth YunHo's nervousness and hoped that it somehow would help YunHo.

“Can't deny that,” the brunette agreed after a short silence and fiddled with his fingers. “I didn't tell you, but I'm actually scared of what to tell my family and friends after Christmas when you're not around anymore.”

“Do you really think it will be that bad?” JaeJoong inquired softly and somehow had a feeling what was probably bothering YunHo. It wouldn't happen for the first time if his assumption was right.

YunHo's laugh was soft and a little forced. “I'm sure everyone's gonna fall in love with you,” he whispered and stayed silent after that for the entire ride to their destination. JaeJoong didn't push the topic any further. As he had assumed, the outcome would be the same as most of the time. This time though he felt sorry for YunHo, the people around him and also for himself. The silence occupied JaeJoong's car until he drove onto the parking lot and stopped the vehicle. The blond sighed and went over to YunHo once the bundle of nerves got out.

“YunHo, relax. We won't stay long, I promised you. When we go in there, don't think about this being an arranged thing. Just think about meeting your friends again after such a long time,” he said and soothingly rubbed over YunHo's arms. YunHo drew a few deep breaths and nodded. Whilst mentally readying himself for the school reunion, the two slowly made their way to the school building and the school's auditorium. After bringing their coats to the cloakroom, they entered the big room shining with festive decorations. A crowd of people was already inside and for a second JaeJoong assumed that the two of them would be the last to appear. The gazes directed at him at least let him believe that.

In the middle of the auditorium stood a high Christmas tree decorated with silver and red ornaments and in the corner at the left had a buffet been arranged. An amount of round tables was spread around the big hall and most of them were occupied. JaeJoong caught someone waving at them from somewhere in the midst of the tables and when letting YunHo know of it, the brunette recognized ChangMin immediately. YunHo swallowed hard when without any other word JaeJoong grabbed his hand and led him towards the table of ChangMin and the other friends of YunHo.

“YunHo, JaeJoong! I'm so glad you came,” ChangMin announced and greeted the two of them with a warm hug. For the split of a second JaeJoong was surprised over the warm greeting, but by now knowing YunHo well he assumed all people around him to be of the kind side.

“Yeah, he was already panicking that you wouldn't come after all,” another tall male exclaimed who shortly after introduced himself to JaeJoong, “I am sure you must be JaeJoong. I am KyuHyun and this is my wife AhYoung.”

“It's very nice to meet you. And yes, I am JaeJoong,” the blond replied and shook hands both with KyuHyun and AhYoung. A short introduction of the others followed. ChangMin was accompanied by a new girlfriend named SangMi he then revealed to have met during his trip to Italy and who was a little younger than him. YunHo's childhood friend SooYoung was in company of her long time boyfriend YooChun and very delighted to meet JaeJoong. All of them were eager to find out more about him and his relationship with YunHo. Albeit the brunette was very closed about the topic at the beginning, he soon joined JaeJoong more openly in their story. JaeJoong was surprised at first and at the same time satisfied and pretty sure that YunHo's openness was triggered thanks to YunHo's great friends.

Whenever a schoolmate made an attempt to converse with either YunHo or him in company of YunHo, he noticed a change in the brunette's behaviour. YunHo wasn't very open with them and albeit some seemed to genuinely want to find out something about YunHo's current life, the blond more than once accidentally had the chance to eavesdrop on some wondering sarcastically how someone like YunHo could be together with someone like him. It gave JaeJoong an impression on why YunHo didn't feel comfortable with them in the first place and somehow he felt relegated to his own highschool days. After such an unpleasant eavesdropping encounter at the toilet, JaeJoong found YunHo standing all alone in front of the Christmas tree. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the brunette's torso.

“Hey stranger. Why are you standing here all alone?” he asked and felt YunHo jumping a little in his hold before he turned around. A visible relief flashed over YunHo's face and JaeJoong felt him relax a little.

“I don't know. First one went smoking, then two and then two went to the buffet and then I was alone. And since I didn't feel like sitting around I thought I could wait here for your return,” YunHo muttered and drew out of JaeJoong's hold when he felt others staring at them. JaeJoong noticed it as well and led YunHo back to their table.

“You're really not at all comfortable in crowded places,” the blond muttered and put a hand over YunHo's shoulder. “I can see more clearly now why you didn't want to be alone for Christmas again,” he said further and when YunHo froze in his steps he halted as well and embraced the brunette tightly. There was no real need to, but he felt as if YunHo could need a genuine hug.

“Thanks,” YunHo whispered into his ear and hugged him back. Now it was JaeJoong who felt as if he had opened a door to his heart he always had kept close during business.

When they wanted to continue their way, a group of YunHo's schoolmates had gathered around them. Some looked expectantly at them, others amused, and others again with a smug glint in their eyes JaeJoong didn't really like. “What are you staring at?” he asked and turned towards the crowd. YunHo squeezed his hand and he could literally feel the other's racing pulse.

“I admit it is quite a cute scene with you hugging our little wallflower there, but we want to see something more,” a male exclaimed with a deep voice and a dominant note which most accompanied with an agreement or a sarcastic chuckle.

“Excuse me?” JaeJoong inquired with a raised brow and folded his arms over his chest. By then YunHo's friends had returned and tried to help.

“Come on, JaeKyung. Why are you being such a dick. Just leave them alone,” KyuHyun confronted the man who'd always been at the top of the list of people who enjoyed bullying YunHo.

“Hey, hey. No harsh words here. I just want to comply with the tradition, and as you can see, the two have to kiss,” JaeKyung replied with a smug grin and pointed at the mistletoe that was hanging right above YunHo and JaeJoong. “Come on, Jung. Don't be the sissy you've always been and kiss your boyfriend. Give us a show to laugh at,” he further insisted and a great deal of people agreed. Others tried to talk him out of it but the dark haired male just wouldn't listen to them.

Before the situation could get out of hand even more, KyuHyun and ChangMin were already ready to jump at JaeKyung and strangle him, JaeJoong quickly tip-toed and planted a chaste kiss onto YunHo's cheek. The dumbfounded brunette just stared at JaeJoong and felt his cheeks heating up more than was probably normal.

“That's all you get, you childish pervert. And just because you like to share such intimate things in public, doesn't mean we have to do the same. Now get out of our way before I forget my good manners,” JaeJoong confronted JaeKyung and left him, as well as the other schoolmates, stupified behind when he dragged YunHo back to their table. YunHo's friends followed suit and complimented him on his cool reply.

“It was the only thing I could think of to shut that immature person up, but I think YunHo is flash frozen,” JaeJoong exclaimed with an apologetic smile and poked YunHo's flushed cheek. The brunette responded slowly and swatted JaeJoong's finger away. “Welcome back,” the blond mocked and the others laughed.

“If we want to be punctually at my mom's place tomorrow, then I guess we have to leave now,” YunHo announced after a while, a few had already left by then, and JaeJoong agreed. They bid YunHo's friends goodbye soon after and left the auditorium. Once they sat fully snuggled into their coats in JaeJoong's car, the blond turned to YunHo, “Sorry about the kiss.”

YunHo stared at him for a while and shook his head when JaeJoong started his car. “It's all right. You saved me up there and for that I am thankful,” he said and a genuine smile scurried over his lips. JaeJoong smiled back and brought his car onto the street. After this evening he was really curious what would await him at YunHo's mother's house and how the family would be like. At the same time he felt a little sad that everything was going to end in just two more days.

*****

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came sooner than either of the two had expected and so it was no wonder that they missed their first train to Gwang-ju because of oversleeping. The result of that was for them to wait for another hour and a half before they could take the next train.

“You know I could drive us there any time,” JaeJoong had offered when YunHo had called him about the train they had to catch, but the brunette had declined.

“I know you mean well, but I really don't want to be bother. I would've driven myself if I had a car, but since I don't have one the train will be our option. I really don't want to depend on you and your kindness,” was YunHo's response and JaeJoong knew that he had to give in. Who was he to take away the pride an introverted person like YunHo had in the first place.

When they successfully boarded the train an hour and a half later, they had some trouble finding two unoccupied seats next to one another. Just before the train started its ride they finally found one and YunHo slid on the seat next to the window and JaeJoong followed suit.

“Did you tell your mother that we would be late?” JaeJoong asked after a while whilst rummaging in his backpack for a book to read along the trip.

“Yeah, I did. I called her before you rang the bell and she said it was all right and that we don't have to worry about being late for lunch,” YunHo replied and shifted in his seat to find a comfortable position. “She also said that she is excited to meet you,” he furher said and smiled at JaeJoong. The blond smiled back.

“The pleasure will be all mine. She seems to be a really nice woman,” he replied and YunHo eagerly affirmed his assumption. Between talking about what was about to happen at the family gathering and what JaeJoong would probably have to be mindful of, both read a book or watched the scenery outside. It let the time go by fast and they reached their destination just a few hours later. It was already past lunch time, and both were pretty hungry by now, but a short trip by bus was left before they could have a taste of whatever YunHo's mother had cooked that day.

“You sure have a huge house,” JaeJoong muttered awstruck when he and YunHo walked down the street after leaving the bus and strolled towards a two-storeyed house with a huge garden and a garage with a small apartment on top of it.

“It was my grandparents' house. My dad had eight siblings and they all had lived there together with my great-grandparents. Now it's just my mom together with my sister and her family. It only is really full around Christmas when everyone comes together,” YunHo explained when opening the door to the parcel and fished out his key. JaeJoong didn't comment on that and just smiled sentimentally. He already could feel the house being filled with love. A warmth spread through the house that let JaeJoong shiver for a second and muffled voices echoed through the hallway when the two entered.

“You can put your luggage here for now. I assume we get my old room to sleep in tonight, so we can bring it there later. I'll just have to ask my mom for an extra mattress and bedding though since it only has a single bed,” YunHo explained and put his own luggage right next to JaeJoong's before pulling off his shoes and coat and putting them away. He did the same with JaeJoong's and handed him a pair of slippers after slipping on his own. YunHo motioned for JaeJoong to follow him and they made their way through the hallway, crossed a wide living room lovingly being decorated for Christmas and entered a dining room filled with a long dinner table and its amount of chairs JaeJoong really didn't feel like counting because each was occupied by a person belonging to YunHo's family. It was the first time he felt so nervous during his work, and he really didn't want to imagine how YunHo felt with all those eyes on him.

“The lost son found home, I guess,” an older man exclaimed amused and JaeJoong figured that it might be YunHo's uncle.

“He didn't come alone though, how curious,” a younger female announced excitedly and by now everyone stopped eating and talking. Now all eyes set on JaeJoong and he really could imagine now how YunHo must feel like probably every day of his life.

“Now, now, stop treating YunHo and his guest as if they were animals in a zoo. You know perfectly well that you make him feel uncomfortable with your behaviour,” a woman in her mid-fifties interrupted the goggling crowd and rose from her chair at the head of the table. She was a rather small woman, had a few wrinkles across her face, a warm smile on her lips and kind eyes. JaeJoong was very sure that the woman in front of him was YunHo's mother and the way YunHo greeted her was affirmation enough.

“You must be JaeJoong then. My son didn't tell me much about you, but I am really pleased to meet you,” YunHo's mother greeted JaeJoong with a smile so contagious that the blond just couldn't stop himself from smiling as well.

“Yes I am. The pleasure of meeting you is all mine, Mrs. Jung and I am sorry for intruding like this on the holidays,” JaeJoong replied and bowed down in respect.

YunHo's mother laughed softly at that. “Now, now, dear boy, don't apologize like that. You are not intruding at all and very welcome here. Every friend and boyfriend of YunHo is welcome here, especially if they are so nice,” she remarked and insisted that the two sat down next to her and join them for lunch.

As JaeJoong had expected, YunHo's family was characterwise very much like YunHo. Just as kind, attentive and nice as him, albeit most of them were far more extroverted than he was. YunHo's mother had told him that it was a trade he had from his late father and that she always had loved this the most about him. When the time neared the late afternoon, the entire family consisting of YunHo's mother, his sister together with her husband and little daughter, the sister of YunHo's mother, her husband and two of their children with their lovers and three of his father's brothers together with their family had gathered in the huge living room around the Christmas tree. The smaller family members were very excited to finally unwrap the presents when both YunHo and JaeJoong registered that their presents were still missing.

JaeJoong came back with two little presents and gave YunHo a helping hand with his own armoury of presents, so to speak. Most had been unwrapped by the time YunHo had given away all of his presents and had unwrapped the ones he had gotten, when JaeJoong handed YunHo's mother the smaller of the two presents he had brought with him.

“It is just a little gift for letting me spend Christmas with all of you,” the blond exclaimed and the elder woman thanked him for the chocolate box with a kiss onto his cheek. The other he handed YunHo and wished him a Merry Christmas whilst saying, “I saw this and thought of you. I hope you like it.” YunHo eyed the neatly wrapped present curiously and wondered what JaeJoong could have possibly put in there. He didn't expect a present from the blond, but then again he had gotten something for him as well so he really shouldn't be that surprised.

He carefully unwrapped the present and felt a little awstruck when Gaston Leroux's _The Phantom of the Opera_ stared back at him. He had always meant to read the book and really wondered how JaeJoong could know about this. “Thank you so much,” he just rambled with a broad smile and embraced JaeJoong. Most of the family members were too caught up in their own presents to even notice YunHo's emotional outburst, but it deeply warmed the heart of YunHo's mother when she witnessed it. “I've got something for you as well,” the brunette muttered and handed JaeJoong his present.

“Thank you,” JaeJoong replied and accepted the gift. His fingers slid over soft coloured wool when he stared at the scarf inside.

“I noticed the one you're having is laddering,” YunHo mumbled and upon such attentive kindness, JaeJoong couldn't help himself and chastily kissed YunHo's cheek. They didn't say much to one another until dinner after that and, to their surprise, YunHo's mother seemed very merry about it.

“Mom, do you have a mattress and bedding for us left?” YunHo asked his mother after dinner and took the wet plate his mother handed him to wipe dry.

His mother thought for a second and shook her head when she handed him another plate. “I'm afraid I gave the last to your cousin JunSu. I would have offered the sofa or my double bed, but all the free spaces are taken this year.”

“I see. It was worth a question though,” YunHo muttered and put away a dried plate before accepting another one. They didn't register that JaeJoong had returned from a playing session with YunHo's niece and was standing in the doorway.

“It bothers you to sleep with him in one bed because you've not been together for a long time, right?” she inquired softly and halted in washing the dishes for a moment. YunHo nodded and continued drying the dishes left on the sink unit in silence. Shortly after JaeJoong let them know of his presence and joined them in washing and drying the dishes.

YunHo dreaded the moment a little when he and JaeJoong had to go to bed until half of the house was already asleep and the clock was nearing beyond midnight.

“You feel troubled about us sharing a bed, don't you,” JaeJoong declared when they stored YunHo's presents in his room and caught YunHo by such surprise that the brunette let a handful of them fall onto the ground.

“It's got nothing to do with you,” YunHo tried to explain but JaeJoong shushed him.

“I know, but I think I have a solution. One of us has to sleep before the other, and if it is all right with you, I go to bed first since I am a pretty fast sleeper so that you have all the time to get adjusted to it,” JaeJoong offered and, thinking about it for a while, YunHo agreed. A few hours later JaeJoong was already in a deep slumber when YunHo returned from the bathroom in his pajamas as the last person in the house to still be awake. As expected he had difficulties falling asleep right away, mostly because he feared to touch JaeJoong accidentally in his sleep and because it took much getting used to someone else's breathing. It helped a little that JaeJoong was sleeping with his back to YunHo since he really didn't want to think about what it would trigger in him if he saw JaeJoong's sleeping face.

*****

The morning of the 26th wasn't a particular quiet one in the Jung household as a quarter was already wide awake and playing games or helping YunHo's mother in preparing breakfast for the couple of dozen mouths that needed to be filled. In YunHo's room it was JaeJoong who stirred awake first and shifted under the warm blanket. When he dared to open his eyes they fell onto a sleeping YunHo and he watched him for the split of a second until YunHo hummed in his sleep and turned around. The blond crawled out of bed at that and shivered a little at the cold that had enveloped YunHo's room over night. He quickly grabbed a handful of fresh clothes from his backpack and hurried to the bathroom in hope that no one was occupying it. He was lucky enough that morning and quickly slipped into the room and all but jumped under the warm shower after locking the door.

Freshly showered and warmed up JaeJoong returned to YunHo's bathroom and found a drowsy YunHo sitting on the bed when he entered. “Good morning,” he chimed and YunHo hummed a grumpy response. He chuckled a little at YunHo obviously not being a morning person and excused himself to make his way downstairs. Barely an hour later YunHo joined the breakfast table waiting for the guests in the house and munched as eagerly on the waffles his mother had made as JaeJoong and a handful of YunHo's family did.

“Are there any special plans for today?” JaeJoong asked YunHo when they sat at the table and drew pictures for YunHo's niece.

“Oppa, can you draw a castle?” the little girl asked JaeJoong and he smiled at her when he inquired the colour she wanted for her castle.

“Actually no. There's just lunch today and in the afternoon we have to catch our train back,” YunHo replied and turned to his niece afterwards, “Do you want Captain Hook's ship, JiYool-ie?”

“Yes! And Peter Pan and Mr. Smee and Wendy and John. And Micheal and Tinker Bell,” the four-year-old exclaimed excitedly and hopped on her chair between YunHo and JaeJoong. By turns she looked at the two drawing away her requests and time and again asked for another thing and another colour and proudly showed her mother the progress the pictures were making.

“Then we better finish your pictures before uncle Yun and I have to leave again, right little whirlwind?” JaeJoong said and JiYool nodded furiously in agreement. The time until lunch was mostly filled with drawing and just stopped right before the table being set for the meal. The time after lunch was spent outside in the snow that had been falling over the last few days and to JiYool's delight a snowman was built.

“You really won't stay a little longer?” YunHo's mother asked when YunHo and JaeJoong readied themselves to leave.

“I can't mom. I've got to work tomorrow again and JaeJoong has plans as well,” YunHo replied and put down his luggage in the hallway. JaeJoong agreed to his words and started to make a round of goodbye. YunHo followed after him and JiYool made it really hard for the two of them to leave.

After putting on their shoes and coats, and JaeJoong fastening his new scarf around his neck, the blond was the first to say goodbye to YunHo's mother, “Thank you so much for letting me stay here. It was really nice.”

“It was really nice to have you here as well. You can visit me with YunHo any time you want,” the elder woman replied with a warm smile and JaeJoong had a hard time to reciprocate the gesture at the sting her words caused his heart. YunHo bid her goodbye soon afterwards, with a warm hug and a peck to her cheek and left the house together with JaeJoong and their luggage.

“You're so silent,” YunHo exclaimed after they had entered the train station and were waiting for their train home to Seoul. The unusual silence of JaeJoong ever since they had left his mother's house was quite worrisome to him.

“I feel a little melancholic. That's all,” JaeJoong muttered softly and sighed. Their train arrived before YunHo could inquire any further and they hurried inside to get a free seat. The silence between them kept going on throughout their trip home. Just time and again one of them said something and the other replied deeply lost in thought.

“I think I never thanked you for all this,” YunHo remarked halfway through the ride and JaeJoong shook his head.

“I really liked doing it. This is my job after all, though I really have to thank you instead,” the blond exclaimed and sighed softly once more.

“Why would you thank me?” YunHo asked astonished and looked surprised at JaeJoong.

A soft smile scurried over the blond's lips. “I got to meet your wonderful friends and family. I've seen many things already during my jobs, but this was extraordinary and beautiful,” he exclaimed and sighed dreamily. Another silence followed upon YunHo not knowing how to respond to that which stayed until their train reached Seoul. When it stayed even in their subway, JaeJoong suddenly laughed.

“I never thought this would be so awkward,” he exclaimed and YunHo joined his soft laughter.

“I know what you mean. It's like we're back to square one from the day we met,” the brunette said and rubbed over the nape of his neck. “I think I'm honestly going to miss this,” he whispered and JaeJoong sighed deeply beside him, “Me too.” When YunHo's station was announced, the two embraced and bid each other goodbye.

“It was really nice to work with you, YunHo,” JaeJoong said and YunHo uttered a hopeful reply, “I'm sure we meet again somehow.” With that he hurried out of the subway before the doors closed and waved JaeJoong goodbye until either of them was out of sight.

*****

The days after Christmas felt like a torture for YunHo. He didn't know that the weeks and days he had spent with JaeJoong had had such an impact on him and his feelings until the blond was gone. Eventhough he had figured out his feelings he still didn't have the courage to call JaeJoong. And just two days before New Year's Eve luck was not on his side and crushed his mobile phone into pieces when falling into a machine of his workplace. Even the escort agency was against him. They had vacation until the 11th of January.

He even was so desperate that once reaching his mother's house a day before New Year's Eve he told her the entire truth about him and JaeJoong. She was stupified at first, a little hurt that he had put her through that scheme, but she had understanding for him as well and tried to soothe his lovesickness. The house was still full at New Year's Eve, but it bothered YunHo more than ever that he was alone.

“I didn't grasp the opportunity I had, and now it is too late,” he muttered and threw his head back against the back of the sofa.

“You shouldn't give up so easily. Didn't you say the agency opens again in January?” his mother replied and tried to lift his hopes. She really didn't like to see her only son like this when a new year was about to start. Her garden had already turned into a firework station and everyone was eager to ignite any of the fireworks.

“That's still such a long time,” YunHo sighed and dropped sideways onto the soft furniture. YunHo's mother sighed as well and ruffled his hair when the door bell rang. Wondering who possibly could want something from them this close to midnight, she walked to the door and openened it.

“YunHo dear, it's for you,” she announced and hurried the late guest inside.

“Whoever it is, I don't want to seem them,” YunHo mumbled into the sofa which swallowed his voice.

“Then I guess I took the long journey on me for nothing. What a pity.” At the sound of the voice YunHo immediately jumped up and turned to the source.

“JaeJoong,” he whispered and stared at the blond standing in his mother's living room in full gear. “What are you doing here?” he asked a little unsure about it all being real and pinched the back of his hand. It stung, badly even, and he knew that he wasn't dreaming.

“I forgot something,” JaeJoong muttered and tip-toed once he stood right in front of YunHo and kissed the brunette on the lips once the clock struck 12 o'clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a sequel in the future, but I can not promise now for certain.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
